


Between Me and You

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [13]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael is surprised by Sage's reserved nature.





	Between Me and You

“Stop.” Her protest was weak as it was accompanied by a giggle she tried to conceal. The repetition of the word was no stronger as his fingertips snuck under the hem of her skirt then began to teasingly scrape the inside of her thighs.   
  
“What? You don’t think we should take advantage of the opportunity?”  
  
“While going at in an elevator may be a fantasy of yours,” Sage narrowed her eyes at the desire dancing within his green stare, immediately gesturing towards the camera in the corner, “I’m not sure I’m willing to comply with an audience, Michael.”  
  
“Is that what’s stopping you?” He took a few steps back, opening his hand to her, “Give me your lipstick.”  
  
“I don’t—“  
  
“Just give it.” Michael refused to let her speak until it was in his hand. Once it was in his possession, he pushed it out to its full crimson length and colored the lens of the camera until her lipstick was no more, “There. Problem, problem solved.”   
  
“You’re terrible!” Sage snatched the lipstick out of his hand and pouted her lips, “And you owe me a very expensive replacement.”  
  
“I think I’m good for it.” Michael smiled before diving for her lips and receiving an aggressive return from her, something which only made him yearn for her more.  
  
She pushed him back once more as he began to undo the buttons of her blouse, her eyes were dark with want even while her lips continued to front, “What am I gonna do with you, Morgan?”  
  
Michael shrugged, slipping the material off her tan shoulders and allowing his lips to connect with her soft skin, adding, “I know what you want to do.”  
  
When her small moan echoed in the elevator, signaling her surrender to his advances, Michael mentally took note of another first with her – the woman who fulfilled a fantasy every time they were together.


End file.
